finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Final Fantasy X-2
Final Fantasy X-2 là phần tiếp theo chơi được đầu tiên trong dòng game Final Fantasy, phát hành ở Nhật Bản và Bắc Mỹ năm 2003 và ở châu Âu một năm sau đó. Game là câu chuyện của "cựu" Summoner Yuna, diễn ra ở Spira 2 năm sau sự kiện trong Final Fantasy X, nơi cô và phần còn lại của thế giới đang cố gắng làm quen với cuộc sống mới không có Sin. Final Fantasy X-2 có nhiều khác biệt với những game tiền nhiệm, bao gồm cốt truyện dựa trên hệ thống các nhiệm vụ, cho phép người chơi tham gia vào rất nhiều nhiệm vụ phụ và minigame. Cốt truyện chính của game ít hơn một nửa toàn bộ thời lượng chơi có thể: tức là người chơi có thể hoàn thành cốt truyện ở 45%. Có rất nhiều dạng nhiệm vụ phụ. Bao gồm làm việc cho các nhóm khảo cổ Al Bhed ở sa mạc Bikanel nhằm tăng cường hiểu biết của họ về Machina, một số khác lại yêu cầu nhấn nút đúng thời điểm để sửa các tháp thu lôi ở Thunder Plains. Cốt truyện Trò chơi bắt đầu khi Yuna, Rikku và Paine, hiện là những Sphere Hunters và là thành viên của đội Gullwings, lấy lại Dressphere của Yuna bị LeBlanc Syndicate đánh cắp trong vài cuộc đụng độ đầu tiên. Sau đó trò chơi bị ngắt quãng bởi lời dẫn truyện của Yuna về Tidus, khi cô điểm lại những sự kiện xảy ra với anh trong game, tương tự như cách kể chuyện của Tidus trong Final Fantasy X. Mặc dù mục tiêu của Yuna là tìm manh mối sẽ dẫn cô đến với Tidus, phần lớn câu chuyện tập trung vào xung đột giữa các phe phái đã thành lập sau sự sụp đổ của Yu Yevon và kéo theo Eternal Calm trong Final Fantasy X, cũng như khám phá các bí mật ẩn dấu trong lịch sử Spira từ xa xưa. Người chơi không cần phải làm hết các sự kiện trong game để hoàn thành phần chơi cốt truyện, nhưng phần lớn những thông tin — bao gồm chi tiết về nhân vật và bối cảnh — có trong những nội dung tùy chọn này, cho thấy một cách tổng quát từng phần của Spira đã hồi phục như thế nào sau khi Sin ra đi. vẽ.]] Theo thời gian, sự thù địch giữa Youth League và New Yevon lên đến đỉnh điểm. Trong khi đó, Gullwings khám phá ra một viên sphere cổ. Bên trong có hình ảnh một vũ khí machina khổng lồ gọi là Vegnagun, được bí mật giấu dưới lòng đất Bevelle. Vũ khí đó có sức mạnh đe dọa cả Spira, hơn nữa, người chơi được tiết lộ là Vegnagun sẽ không phân biệt bạn hay thù khi khởi động. Gullwings hợp lực với LeBlanc Syndicate điều tra khu vực dưới lòng đất nhằm phá hủy cỗ máy trước khi nó bị các phe phái đối đầu sử dụng. Tuy nhiên, khi khám phá ra một đường hầm lớn nối liền với căn phòng chứa vũ khí, họ mới biết rằng Vegnagun đã chuyển đến Farplane, trung tâm Spira. Sự bất hòa giữa các phe phái ở Spira ngày càng lớn sau khi Baralai, Nooj và Gippal — thủ lĩnh của New Yevon, Youth League và Machine Faction — mất tích. Khi trở lại lòng đất Bevelle, Gullwings khám phá ra các thủ lĩnh mất tích đang thảo luận về Vegnagun và biết rằng hệ thống trí tuệ nhân tạo của cỗ máy cho phép nó phát hiện sự thù địch và phản ứng bằng cách khởi động và chạy mất. Thêm vào đó, họ cũng biết được là Nooj từng đến Bevelle với ý đồ phá hủy Vegnagun, làm nó bỏ chạy đến Farplane. Sau đó người chơi cũng biết được Paine từng là bạn của 3 người. Cô có nhiệm vụ ghi hình (sphere recorder) khi họ là ứng cử viên gia nhập Crimson Squad, một tổ chức ưu tú sẽ lãnh đạo Crusader trên toàn Spira. Hai năm trước trong một hang động gọi là Den of Woe bên dưới Mushroom Rock Road, ngay trước chiến dịch Operation Mi'ihen, bài kiểm tra cuối cùng của các nhóm Crimson Squad diễn ra. Bên trong hang, họ bị các pyrefly bao phủ và phát điên, quay sang giết lẫn nhau. Những người duy nhất sống sót là Paine, Baralai, Gippal và Nooj. Họ trở thành mục tiêu của giáo hội Yevon sau khi tiết lộ họ đã thấy hình ảnh về Vegnagun trong hang. Ngay sau đó, Nooj bắn các đồng đội của mình và bỏ mặc họ đến chết, tình bạn của nhóm vì thế mà sứt mẻ nghiêm trọng. Tuy nhiên, sau này sự thật được hé mở: Nooj không còn điều khiển được mình khi anh ta bắn họ. Cảm giác đã khiến các ứng viên Crimson Squad giết nhau trong hang chính là nỗi tuyệt vọng của Shuyin, nhân vật phản diện chính của game, đã chết cách đây 1000 năm. Trước khi 4 người sống sót rời hang, linh hồn Shuyin — cần một cơ thể để tương tác với thế giới — đã nhập vào Nooj, sau đó bắn các thành viên còn lại. Từ lúc đó, Nooj đã bị Shuyin khéo léo kích thích trong tiềm thức, ép anh ta tiếp cận Vegnagun để Shuyin có thể dùng cơ thể Nooj điều khiển nó. Ý chí của Nooj quá mạnh mẽ nên Shuyin không thể kiểm soát hoàn toàn. Nooj lại căm thù Vegnagun nên cỗ máy này cảm thấy nguy hiểm và chạy mất. Lúc này Shuyin cần một cơ thể mới. Anh ta rời Nooj và nhập vào Baralai, đuổi theo Vegnagun đến Farplane. Nooj và Gippal nhờ Yuna kiểm soát tình hình trên mặt đất và đuổi theo. Để làm được như vậy, người chơi phải đánh bại các Aeon của Yuna trong Final Fantasy X. Lúc này linh hồn chúng bị sự tuyệt vọng của Shuyin kiểm soát. Trong nhiệm vụ này, Yuna rơi xuống Farplane và gặp Shuyin. Anh ta nhầm cô với một người con gái tên là Lenne do bộ dressphere Yuna đang mặc. Feeling affection toward him that is not her own and finding herself unwilling to move away from him, she listens as Shuyin describes how he "awoke" after he had died, alone and unable to find Lenne. He then expresses anger that Spira's citizens have not yet come to understand the heartache that war can cause, and reveals that he has developed a plan to use the old, but still operational Vegnagun to destroy all of Spira, ending the possibility of there ever again being a war. In so doing, he believes that he will be making the world a better place. The player learns that 1000 years before the game, Shuyin was a famous blitzball player in the high-tech metropolis of Zanarkand, and the lover of a popular songstress and summoner — Lenne. The two lived during Zanarkand's war with the more powerful Bevelle, and during the course of the war, Zanarkand ordered all summoners to the front lines, separating the couple. Believing that Lenne would die in battle, Shuyin decided that the only way to save her was to infiltrate Bevelle, commandeer Vegnagun, and use it to destroy Zanarkand's enemies. However, Lenne perceived Shuyin's intentions, and — unwilling to allow him to take the lives of many others for her sake — followed him. When she caught up to Shuyin in Bevelle, he had only just begun to operate Vegnagun's control panel, an organ integrated into its head. Before he could use the giant cannon located in its mouth to destroy the city, Lenne pleaded for him to stop. Shuyin did so, but a group of Bevelle soldiers arrived a moment later and shot the couple. Fatally injured, Lenne failed to tell Shuyin that she loved him before she died. và Yuna]] và Lenne]] Over the course of the following 1000 years, Shuyin's despair and resentment over his failure to save Lenne bonded to pyreflies and caused him to constantly experience the anguish of that moment. Over time, his despair became so powerful that it began acting on its own, and he came to believe that — in addition to helping the world — he would fade away with Lenne if he destroyed Spira. Now with an understanding of Shuyin's hatred for war, Yuna manages to return to the surface and the Gullwings organize a concert to which everyone in Spira is invited, supporters of the Youth League and New Yevon alike. Additionally, the songstress dressphere Yuna wears is revealed to be comprised of Lenne's memories, resulting in a sphere screen projecting them to everyone in attendance during the concert. Witnessing images of Shuyin and Lenne's last moments, Spira's citizens begin to understand the unproductive nature of their disagreements. The player then learns that it was because of Lenne's memories that Shuyin had mistaken Yuna for Lenne and she had felt affection toward him. Although the factional fighting has ceased, Shuyin has nearly carried out his plan to use Vegnagun's cannon to destroy the planet from beneath its surface. Joining forces with the Leblanc Syndicate once again, the Gullwings make their way to the Farplane and find Gippal and Nooj already battling Vegnagun. Working together, they manage to disable the giant machina before its cannon can fire at Spira. Finally confronting Shuyin, Lenne's consciousness emerges from the songstress dressphere and convinces him to abandon his mission and be at rest. Thanking Yuna, Lenne guides Shuyin's spirit to peace on the Farplane. Subsequently, the Fayth once located in Bevelle appears before Yuna and thanks her as well. He then asks her if she would like to see "him" again. Should the player reply "Yes" — and a sufficient percentage of the game's optional storyline has been completed — the Fayth locate Tidus' scattered pyreflies and send them to Besaid, where they reform. Thus, when Yuna returns home, she is reunited with Tidus. Players who achieve 100% completion see an additional reunion scene in Zanarkand. Cộng đồng Sau khi sự thật về Yevon bị phơi bày, Spira đã xuất hiện 2 phái mới. New Yevon, thế chỗ Yevon cũ, cùng với Youth League, tìm cách lật tẩy quá khứ của Yevon để dọn đường đến tương lai. Tất nhiên nhóm Al Bhed gọi là Machine Faction cũng là một thế lực đáng chú ý. Trong game, Youth League và New Yevon đấu tranh với nhau nhằm giành quyền kiểm soát spheres, chúng được cho là chứa các thông tin giá trị có thể vén màn bí mật về quá khứ và cả hiện tại của Spira. Gameplay Final Fantasy X-2 utilizes the interchangeable Job System featured in Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy V and the Tactics series. X-2's unique style is achieved via the Dress system, whereby the character's abilities vary depending on what Dressphere the character is wearing. Garment Grids are used to allocate several dresspheres to each character for use in battles. The Grids have their own inherent powers which are activated when the Grid is equipped, or as the player changes spheres and passes through gates. Garment Grids will be acquired as the game progresses, or as the player completes side-quests. The Dressphere system allows the player to customize the battle style for each character, assigning them jobs and outfits to fit each character's strengths. The unique aspect of the dressphere system is that it allows the characters to change their job in mid-battle, allowing them to adjust their strengths to best suit the opponent's weaknesses. By changing through all the dresspheres on a character's Garment Grid, that character may then change into a special dressphere that is unique to them. The Battle system is the classic Active Time Battle, rather than the Turn-based system of Final Fantasy X. The game has a new mission-based system that allows the player to create their own journey, making the story somewhat non-linear. It is up to the player to determine which and how many sidequests to attempt and complete. The game is divided up into five Chapters, and most locations in Spira have a new sidequest to undertake during each chapter. Several quests encompass the entire game, while others can only be started during a specific chapter. For those that complete the game with 100%, there is a special cutscene. Minigames such as Blitzball, Chocobo raising, Digging for Machina in the desert, and the new coin game Sphere Break make for fantastic diversions to the main plot line of the game. Nhân vật : Image:YunaGunner.jpeg|'Yuna' Image:Rikku2.jpg|'Rikku' Image:Paine.JPG|'Paine' Không giống các game Final Fantasy khác, nhóm nhân vật chơi được cố định từ rất sớm trong game. Người chơi sẽ điều khiển Yuna, Rikku và Paine, mỗi nhân vật có nhiều jobs khác nhau. Một lượng lớn các nhân vật trong Final Fantasy X xuất hiện lại dưới vai trò nhân vật không điều khiển được. Những nhân vật quan trọng không điều khiển được [[image:GippalNoojBaralai.jpg|right|thumb|200px|3 nhân tố quan trọng thêm vào trong dàn nhân vật X-2: Nooj, Baralai và Gippal]] * Baralai: Pháp quan hiện tại của New Yevon, respected by the other party members and the citizens of Spira. * Mevyn Nooj: Currently Commander of the Youth League. Known as the Deathseeker, he joined the Crimson Squad to find death in battle * Gippal: Một người Al Bhed và lãnh đạo Machine Faction. Cựu thành viên Crimson Squad, đồng đội với Nooj, Baralai và an Movie Sphere cameraman who is only named later. * LeBlanc: Một Sphere Hunter và là trưởng nhóm LeBlanc Syndicate, say mê Nooj. * Kimahri Ronso: Now Elder of the Ronso tribe, he is tasked with preserving its order and prosperity * Brother: Founding member and ostensible leader of the Gullwings, owner and pilot of the airship Celsius. An Al Bhed, son of Cid, brother of Rikku, cousin of Yuna. A blitzball player who could be recruited for the Besaid Aurochs in Final Fantasy X, he is a starting player for the Gullwings in Final Fantasy X-2. * Buddy: Al Bhed. First member, with Brother, of the Gullwings, and copilot of the Celsius. * Cid: Cid is decidedly at loose ends in X-2, with Home in ruins and the Fahrenheit gone. * Shinra: A technical prodigy aboard the Celsius, designer of the Garment Grid system and the CommSphere communicators that make possible all the events of Chapter 4; his database helps decode the various spheres the Gullwings locate throughout the course of the game and tracks the enemies the Gullwings encounter. * Lenne: a popular songstress and summoner from the original Zanarkand and Shuyin’s lover; instigator of events with ramifications that extend throughout the game. * Shuyin: Lenne's lover from the times of ancient Zanarkand; his refusal to die and let her die make him the primary antagonist of X-2. * Lulu: Settled in Besaid with Wakka, Lulu is the inspirational force behind his leadership. And of course, she has a little surprise for everyone... * Wakka: Chồng Lulu và là lãnh đạo ở Besaid, cả 2 nhiệm vụ này đều làm anh rất bận rộn trong game. * Tidus: A lead character in Final Fantasy X; his disappearance at the end of X prompts a search that is the initial impetus for Yuna joining the Gullwings. Tidus is in fact never specifically named in any dialogue in FFX or X-2; one reason being that he can be renamed by the player. This is particularly noticable in X-2, where he is referred to as 'Him' and seen in Movie Spheres titled '???'. ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission'' Ngày 19/2 2004 (ngay trước khi phát hành bản châu Âu và Pal của X-2), một phiên bản đặc biệt của game được phát hành duy nhất ở Nhật. Phiên bản này có 2 chế độ: International và Last Mission. International là toàn bộ game, with some general tweaks to the look, feel, speed and dialogue of the game; as well as three extra Dresspheres, new Garment Grids and the inclusion of a Creature Create system similar to the Monster Arena where fiends can be captured, trained and used in battle. Among these are Strongest Shinra (A Demonic-Energy Infused Shinra) and Major Numerus (The Final Boss of The Last Mission: A Four-Headed snake beast that rivals other Final Fantasy bosses for the spot of most difficult) Many of the FFX and X-2 non-player characters can also be trained and used in battle, including Tidus, Auron, Seymour, Lulu, Kimahri, Lucil, Nooj, Baralai, and several others. Over 150 additional party members can be gained through this system, with the majority having their own very small storylines and interesting endings (some including familiar faces such as Seymour and Jecht). Last Mission is a story-line based mission set three months following the defeat of Vegnagun where Yuna, Rikku, and Paine meet up for the first time since their victory three months before to explore the recently-discovered Yadonoki Tower ruins. The tower has 80 levels with a boss battle on every 20th level. On every 10th level, the girls have a conversation regarding current events in their lives and in Spira, adding many post-game conclusions for NPCs. These conversations can be altered depending on how you begin the mission. If you select New Game at the start screen, you will be prompted to load a save game file from FFX-2 normal or International, or to begin without loading. When beginning from scratch, the dialogue will be based on the Normal Ending of FFX-2, however, if you load a save game file with the Happy or Perfect Endings, Yuna will talk about her new life with Tidus on Besaid Island at 30th level. It is also possible to remove certain pieces of dialogue: i.e., at one point the girls mention Wakka and Lulu's baby Vidina has grown a tooth, but by loading a save game set before completing Besaid in Chapter 5, any references to Vidina will be removed as the girls have not met him. Click Here to find an English translation of Last Mission Lồng tiếng Bìa đĩa File:Ffx-2jap.jpg|Nhật Bản File:FFX-2 box.jpg|Mỹ File:Ffx-2eur.jpg|châu Âu File:Ffx-2int.jpg|International + Last Mission Liên kết ngoài *[http://na.square-enix.com/games/FFX-2/ Official North American site] * at es:Final Fantasy X-2 de:Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Cần dịch Thể_loại:Games Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X-2